jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Punch Tanaka (Boss)
Punch Tanaka is a major boss and a high-ranking member of The Petty Thugs, first fought in The Wilted Lands of Homeflower after defeating Big Enormous, Johnny Knives and DeeDee. He's a real cool dude, and is the primary antagonist for the first part of the game. Every time he is defeated, he will drop three Marvelous Coins. Attacks/Actions * Punch will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Punch will hold up a mirror and be preoccupied with his own reflection. When he does this, he is preparing for a counter, and next turn, he will tense like a python waiting to strike, and will counter all physical moves dealt to him that turn. * Punch will fire a glare of white-hot contempt. When he does this, he is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, he will use a magnificent combo, dealing 300% physical damage to one party member. * At below 50% health, Punch may push you around while mocking you, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * At below 20% health, Punch will always say "Aah! There's a really creepy spider behind you!" and run away. This counts as winning the battle, but you won't get any experience or Marvelous Coins for winning this way. Rematch Punch Tanaka is fought again at Blue Staff River in Sweet Melody alongside two of the three thugs who fought you previously. Who the player fights in this battle is determined by which direction they go in to chase the Thugs when they split up. Going north will take Johnny Knives out of the fight, going east will take DeeDee out of the fight, and going south will take Big Enormous out of the fight. No matter what, Punch Tanaka will fight you, and will have boosted stats, as well as one new move. He may still run away, but the fight still won't end until his two allies are defeated. * Punch will scratch his head but somehow look confident. When he does this, he is preparing for something, and next turn, he will use either his counter or magnificent combo attack. Arena Match Punch Tanaka will be fought for a third time in the fourth match of the Kingland Arena, this time in a 1v1 battle against Jimmy alone. His stats are boosted once again for this fight, and his moveset is slightly different - his moves are the same as in the first fight, but now, instead of his regular taunts, he will attempt to bluff the player. * He will say "I'm about to, umm... WAIL on you, kiddo!" when he is about to use his counter move. * He will say "You better not attack me, cause I'll...umm...I'll hit back!" when he is about to use a magnificent combo. Starting halfway through the fight, he will start telling the truth with his attacks. You can tell when he's telling the truth, because he won't use the "umm"s when he is. After defeat, he will appear several more times throughout the game as an NPC, but he will never be fought again after this point. Strategy Punch Tanaka is the first formal boss the player encounters, and he is fought three times. * During his first and third encounter he will be alone. Focus on damage dealing and use the blob form's toxic attack to gradually wear him down. * In all fights, pay attention to when he wastes a turn by idling. In the first two encounters, if he flashes you a white hot glare, he will use a magnificent combo for 300% damage on 1 party member, and if he looks into a mirror, he will self-inflict the Counter status, countering any physical attacks. In the third one, he'll actually threaten to do one of the two above, rather than flash glares at people or gaze into mirrors.. If he lets out the sentence clearly, he'll do it. However, if he stutters through his sentence, he will do the other attack. Category:Boss